Suspendu à ton Squelette
by FLaMoore
Summary: UA Draco ne manquait de rien. si ce n'est de PT081. comme chaque année, il fera tout pour l'avoir. comme d'habitude Albus refusera. mais cette année personne ne l'aura. PT081 a disparut pour de bon. La seul chose qui reste est un certain Harry qui réclame ardemment Draco comme époux. Que fera Draco fasse a lui? et comment réussira t-il a se débarrassé des accusations d'Albus. DMHP


**Suspendu à ton Squelette**

**Chapitre 1 :**

Alors qu'il se plaçait instinctivement vers le mur le plus proche, laissant plus de place au groupe de gens qui l'entourait, progressivement autour d'un très ancien prototype connu dans ce laboratoire. Draco leva le bras droit, paume relevée de manière nonchalante, pointant légèrement les doigts vers ce qui semblait être le plus complet des squelettes.

«_** Comme vous l'aurez remarquez, PT081 est l'un des dernier a avoir était créer par Merlin lui-même. **_» entama machinalement le docteur Malfoy. Il se retourna vers les nouvelles recrue du laboratoire et continua son monologue.

«_**Connu pour ses créations les plus pointilleuses durant son temps, il eu à disséquer bien moins de gens que nous en ayant le résultat le plus proche d'un corps humain avec tout les organes qu'il lui fallait.**_» il souffla, désormais ennuyer de se voir chaque année dans cette même salle entrain d'expliquer les même choses a des débutants encore atrophiés du bulbe. Mais il finit par se résoudre à continuer son discours tout préparé.

«_**Ce prototype date du 16eme siècle. Le squelette eu recourt à une maitrise désormais perdue qui est la momification des organes. **_» Ses yeux se portait frénétiquement sur le squelette face a lui. Il aurait juré sa main a couper que les membranes n'étaient pas aussi nombreuses il y a un an, et qu'il ne pouvait y avoir de veines propres et rosées dans un corps mort, mais comme pensait un peu plus tôt, il ne visitait cet endroit qu'annuellement. Il secoua sa tête puis continua dans sa lancée.

«_**Ce que vous voyez face a vous sont de réels organes d'un seul et même être vivant d'i siècles. Comme vous le constatez, aucun organe ne semble porter une quelconque odeur, ni être en proie a la péremption pourtant naturelle d'un corps mort.**_ » Souffla t'il plus doucement cette fois ci, comme pour montrer a son tour sa fascination pour le prototype face a eux. Il avait envie de le toucher, de palper et étudier chaque petit élément accordé a cet ossature parfaite, mais le directeur du laboratoire, Dr. Albus Dumbledore, interdit l'utilisation de ce squelette.

Comme partagé d'un même envie, un élève aux cheveux roux tendit le bras vers l'objet captivant, comme attire par une lumière que seul lui voyait. C'était comme un rêve éveiller. L'élève en question savait très bien ce qu'il touchait. Il le savait car il le recherchait de puis si longtemps. Il s'était acharner a étudié la science rien que pour en arriver a la ou il en était aujourd'hui. Il laissa ses mains vagabonder quelque secondes de plus sur le corps sans chairs durant lesquels il murmura quelque chose que personne ne compris, mais il n'eu pas le temps de finir que malfoy lui prit en grippe le bras coupable.

« _**Monsieur Weasley, je vous serais gré de garder vos mains dans vos poches si dans le cas échéant vous ne prenez pas de notes sur votre calepin.**_ » demanda froidement Draco a l'impulsif de service. Ron Weasley, rougit furieusement de honte, et revint quelque pas en arrière, se tassant pour ne plus être le centre d'attention. Il ne releva plus les yeux vers le prototype, ayant trop peur d'attirer encore les foudres du plus grand scientifique vivant connu sur cette terre.

« _**Ce phénomène n'a toujours pas été amplement développé.**_ » termina enfin Draco Malfoy, une pointe d'intrigue dans la voix. Il fit le tour de la pièce des yeux mais ne vit plus rien d'intéressant a présenter. Il reporta finalement ses yeux sur les stagiaires. « _**Des questions ?**_» personne ne répondit. Ils se tortillaient tous et regardaient dans différentes directions, priant que Dr malfoy ne soit pas le genre a pointer les gens au hasard et les forçant à poser des questions. Ce qu'il n'est pas bien évidement. Mafloy mima un sourire en coin l'espace d'une seconde, voyant que personne ne voulait levait la main… ah si, une fille. Une sorte de miss-je-sais-tout. Il la voyait venir celle la avec ses questions a ne plus en finir. Il feint ne pas l'avoir vu puis libera d'un trait de voix. «_** Bien, vous connaissez la sortie. **_»

Dans un silence terrifiant, tout le monde sortit d'un même pas, espérant tous de pas être le dernier a croiser le regard froid du dernier des Malfoy. Les malfoy sont de tres riches navigateur reconnu pour leur intelligence dans le monde entier. Leur théories scientifique sont lues et étudiées par tout les scientifiques de renom alors que reste du monde chérissait leur beauté saisissante et tellement irréelle. Draco avait tout ce qu'il pouvait désirer. Tout, sauf une seule chose. Ce squelette. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayer. Chaque année, après son sempiternel discours. Il se retrouvait a regarder le corps mort d'un mètre soixante-dix, d'un œil envieux. Chaque années, il se retrouvait dans le bureau du directeur et essayait tant bien que mal de négocier la vente de ce squelette. Et comme chaque année, la requête finissait toujours rejetée.

Draco souffla pour la centième fois avant de se diriger comme prévu vers le bureau du directeur, non sans avoir lancé un ultime regard derrière lui. Il avait toujours l'impression que ce squelette… était vivant. Pardi ! Si quelqu'un l'entendait, il serait directement envoyé à l'hôpital psychiatrique le plus proche.

Ce que draco ne savait pas, c'est que quelqu'un était la et avait, comme a son habitude, Tout vu. Alors que la porte se refermait, la personne qui n'en était pas une, regardait a son tour le squelette tant adulé. C'est sans prévenir que le prototype commença à s'élever dans les airs de la salle fermée. Le squelette était entourer de brumes désormais épaisse et ne laissait plus rien voir de se qu'il se passait.

Malfoy quant a lui se trouva très rapidement dans le bureau du directeur. Il toqua puis entra sans attendre de réponse. Le vieux fou ne répondait jamais alors autant entrer. Comme prévu, il se retrouva face un directeur très heureux de sucer ce qu'il savait être les bonbons citronnés qu'il lui avait offert la semaine dernière… comme chaque autre semaine de l'année. Tout cela faisait évidement partit de son amadouement afin que le vieux fou se décide enfin a lui léguer sa plus précieuse des marchandises. Malfoy savait pourquoi Albus refusait toujours sa requête. Il le savait mais ne pouvait le contre dire, car il est vrai que des qu'il mettrait la main sur le bien tant convoite, il demandera sa démission et partira dans une ile paradisiaque ou il pourra étudier le squelette a sa guise.

Le squelette avait quelque chose qui l'entourait, comme une sorte d'Hora. Le squelette bien que mort, avait en lui quelque chose de vivant. De pur… et tout ce qui se raccordait a l'incompréhension, l'attirait comme Winnie a son pot de miel. Un régal !

«_** Bonsoir Albus. **_» susurra draco d'une voix mielleuse. Il prit la peine de s'assoir, sachant tant bien que mal a quel point cette discussion allait le accabler.

« _**Draco, mmm très cher ami ! Comment mmmm allez-vous ? Cette nouvelle mmmm entrée a-t-elle était trop dure ? Et les mmmm nouvelles recrue, passionnants ? Non ? »**_ Commença Albus d'un ton très enjoué. Suçotant toujours aussi sereinement son bonbon… le pauvre bonbon.

_**« Je suis venu pour PT081. Je n'aime pas y aller par quatre chemins. »**_

_**« Je refuse, ce squelette n'est pas a vendre Mr Malfoy et vous les savez ! »**_ répondit Albus d'une voix faible mais catégorique.

_**« Mais Albus, vous ne faites rien avec ce prototype ! Vendez le moi qu'on en finisse ! »**_

_**« J'ai des raisons de ne pas l'utiliser, et je crains que ces raisons ne regardent que ma personne. Cependant, si je peux vous aidez pour n'importe quoi d'autre, n'hésitez pas ! »**_

Comme pour clore le dialogue, Albus tourna son dossier vers la cheminée crépitant d'un feu flamboyant. Draco eu soudain l'envie de le pousser vers la dite cheminée. Mais se retint il ne voulait pas aller en prison avant d'avoir mis la main sur son précieux objet. C'est ainsi qu'il se leva de sa chaise et entreprit de sortir lorsqu'un bruit de sirène annonçant un feu quelque part dans les labos se mit à tonner.

Des hurlements s'entendaient dans tout le laboratoire alors que tout le monde courait vers la sortie la plus proche. Albus et Draco se dirigèrent d'un même pas vers leur plus grande fierté. Le squelette. Arriver a la pièce, les hommes furent stupéfiés de ce qu'ils virent.

Il n'y avait plus de squelette. Seule une brume épaisse épousait les formes de la pièce pour ne laisser plus aucune visibilité au commun des mortels.

Mais ce que retinrent les deux hommes était l'absence totale de PT081.

* * *

Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde ! oui c'est une nouvelle fic… c'est vrai je n'aurais pas due, mais en me réveillant ce matin je me suis dis qu'il n'y a avait pas moyen que je ne couche pas ces quelque mots sur papier ! Pour ceux qui auront compris ce début d'histoire. J'espère que la suite vous plaira !

Laissez donc des review pour voir a quelle point vous m'aimez XD

Attention ! Pas de beta pour cette fic. Donc possible fautes d'orthographe, grammaire, vocabulaire. Si vous en trouvez dites le moi aussi j'essayerai de corriger cela dans la semaine, pour rendre le tout facile a lire.

Bonne journee / soiree a toutes et a tous !

MOUAH


End file.
